Memories and the Dead
by try-to-get-it
Summary: Gedanken der Charas vor den Zombieangriffen u während der Angriffe, mit Gefühlen u Horrorszenen
1. Im Angesicht des Todes - Takashi

**Memories and the Dead**

Auch wenn alles um mich herum in Dunkelheit versinkt, die Stille immer näher kommt, die Temperaturen der Nacht spürbar werden und einem die Müdigkeit aufgrund der Strapazen vom vergangenen Tag langsam aber sicher ins Gesicht schleicht, die Kraft immer weniger wird, ich bin wach.

Ich kann nicht wie die anderen schlafen, ich muss wach bleiben, aus mehreren Gründen. Vielleicht habe ich mich daran gewöhnt immer wach zu sein, vielleicht braucht mein Körper weniger Schlaf als die anderen von uns. Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht hat mein Verstand, meine Seele kapiert, was ich seid dem besagtem Tag für ein Leben führen muss. Der Tag der neuen Weltordnung, der Tag des Untergangs der Menschheit, der Zerstörung der menschlichen Zukunft, der Tag an dem die Menschheit als führendes Wesen von einer uns unbekannten Spezies abgelöst wurde, nein verdrängt wurde.

Wir dienen jetzt nicht als Futter oder so, wir sind dazu verdammt, ihre Spezies zu vergrößern, wir die frühere Menschheit verwandeln uns nachdem wir von „Ihnen" gebissen worden sind zu deren, wir sichern somit ihren Bestand. Wenn „Sie" auf Schwache von uns stoßen, leben diese nicht mehr lange, in kürzester Zeit werden die Schwachen von den Starken ausgesiebt, so nach dem Motto „nur die Starken überleben".

Ja es ist ein Kampf ums Überleben geworden. Doch unsere kleine Gruppe wird nicht so leicht aufgeben, wir sind hartnäckig und nebenbei auch noch kampferprobt. Wir bleiben standhaft, denn wir sind stark, auch wenn wir so unsere Anfangsschwierigkeiten und Unstimmigkeiten untereinander hatten.

_... _

_Rückblick_

_Es war in meinem zweiten Jahr der Mittelschule … genau vor den Frühjahrsferien. Jeder wartete nur auf die Zwischenprüfungen direkt nach den Ferien, sodass wirklich jeder plante, einschließlich mich, in der ganzen Ferienzeit nur Spaß zu haben._

_In der letzten Stunde vor den Ferien, unterrichtete uns der Geschichtslehrer über dieses Ereignis._

_Im Jahre 1788, nach einer anstrengenden Reise, erreichte ein Schiff aus England die Insel von Tahiti im Südpazifischen Ozean. Das Schiff trug den Namen H.M.S. Bounty. Es blieb in etwa ein halbes Jahr in Tahiti, aber als es sich wieder auf den Weg machte, nach einem Monat, erwachte die Meuterei. Der Grund dafür war, das das unbeschwerte Leben in Tahiti zum Zerfall der Einheit und den Bestimmungen unter der Besatzung führte._

_Der Lehrer verglich die Frühjahrsferien mit Tahiti und uns mit der Crew._

_Und heute … befinden wir uns in einem anderen Tahiti._

_Rückblick Ende_

_..._

Zum Glück konnten wir die Unstimmigkeiten unserer Gruppe beseitigen und somit unseren Zerfall der Einheit aufhalten. Wir haben alle eingesehen, das wir als Gruppe mehr bewirken und auch überleben können, als wenn wir uns trennen würden und jeder sein eigenes Ziel verfolgen würde.

Wir besprechen alles, halten uns an Abmachungen und reden über jedes einzelne Problem, wie unser derzeitiges Ziel im Auge zu behalten, egal wie aussichtslos es auch seien mag. Jedes einzelne Mitglied unserer Gruppe ist wichtig für den Zusammenhalt, wird niemals zurückgelassen oder vernachlässigt. Wir scheinen ein zusammengewürfelter Haufen zu sein, machen vielleicht auch den Anschein, das wir es nicht schaffen werden zu überleben, doch wir sind alle der Meinung, das auch wir eine Chance verdient haben, einen Chance zum Überleben.

Das ist nun unser Tahiti. Aber die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, unsere Freundschaft und unsere Gruppe wird umso stärker, indem wir immer und immer wieder beweisen, das auch „nur" Teenager in dieser Welt zurecht kommen, in dieser neuen grausamen Welt selbst entscheiden können, das auf uns Verlass ist, das wir ein Recht auf Leben haben, weil wir leben wollen.

Seit dem Tag an dem die Zombies in unsere Schule einfielen, unsere Lehrer und Mitschüler töteten, unser heiles unbekümmertes normales Leben ins Gegenteil versetzten, seitdem sind wir entschlossen unser Leben zu Leben und dafür bereit um dieses zu kämpfen, egal was uns erwarten möge, egal was kommt und passiert.

Wir sehen jeden Tag den Tod neu ins Angesicht, stehen ihn jedem Tag von neuem gegenüber, mit jeden Tag lernen wir etwas dazu, werden erwachsener, wohl schneller als wir je erträumt haben. Wir entwickeln uns immer weiter. Mich wundert es noch, wie schnell wir uns verändert haben, jeder auf seine eigene Weise.


	2. Ein sauberer Schnitt - Saeko

**Ein sauberer Schnitt - Saeko**

_"Im Moment des Schlages darf nicht gezögert werden, da sonst der Schlag nicht mit voller Überzeugungskraft ausgeführt wird. Es ist nicht wichtig, ob man selbst getroffen wird, sondern entscheidend ist der eigene Schlag."_

Diese innere Einstellung ist sehr wichtig im Kendo, deswegen schlage ich beherzt zu, deswegen werde ich von den anderen immer so erstaunt angesehen ... sie verstehen es einfach nicht. Zögere ich, bin ich tot ... nein sind wir tot, deswegen setze ich meine Kraft in jeden einzelnen Schlag, deswegen kämpfe ich mit meinem Herzen und mit dem ständigen Gedanken an die Gefahr für unsere Gruppe und für unser Überleben in dieser neu geformten Welt, in diesem Chaos.

...

Wie durch Butter geht die Klinge durch das modere Fleisch, eine klare Abtrennung des Kopfes dieser Bestie vor mir. Dadurch werden alle wichtigen Körperfunktionen unterbrochen. Wie in Zeitlupe sehe ich, wie sich die scharfe Verlängerung meines Armes, also mein Schwert, Millimeter für Millimeter von der einen Seite zur anderen bewegt. Fast magisch, wie von ganz allein, als würde das Schwert nichts anderes kennen und machen. Der Hals der Bestie streckt sich mir und der Klinge praktisch entgegen, verlangt nach Kontakt, nach Berührung des kalten, langsam warm werdenen Stahls, blutüberströmt von den zahllosen Köpfen, die schon rollen mussten.

Es regnet erneut in Strömen, das prasselnde Nass sammelt sich mit dem Blut der ganzen Horde zu einem roten See am Ende der Strasse. Ab und an hört man wie die Köpfe abgeschlagen werden, wie der letzte Atemzug dem Körper entweicht, wie sie erst durch die kalte Luft empor fliegen und dann mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf die Erde prallen.

Plötzlich höre ich wie jemand meinen Namen ruft, erst leise und dann immer lauter werdend. Ich drehe mich um und hinter mir nur Dunkelheit, eine hohe Wand aus einem leblosen Körper, einer von IHNEN steht mir erneut gegenüber. Mit ausgestreckten Armen und weit offenen Augen holt er aus, will mich packen mit seinen langen dürren aber gefährlichen Händen, ich setze an und kann mich noch in letzter Sekunde mit einem Rückwärtssalto in kurze Sicherheit bringen. Im gleichen Moment baut sich mein Gegner wieder auf, jedoch stoße ich wieder nach vorn und ramme ihn mit einem lauten Schrei mein Schwert in den Bauch. Seine Arme hängen schlaff an den Seiten herab, ich schau kurz in die Augenschlitze von ihm und nutze meine Chance. Mit letzter Kraft ziehe ich das Schwert senkrecht nach oben durch den Oberkörper. Ich ducke mich, um mich vor dem schon fallenden Koloss und der anstehenden Blutfontäne zu schützen. Er sackt zu Boden, Regen überzieht seinen Kadaver, ich erhebe mich und beuge mich über ihn. Ich erkenne kein weiteres Anzeichen für Leben unter mir, oder gibt es überhaupt eine Bezeichnung dafür? Was ich nur erkenne ist, das ich meinen rasenden Herzschlag schon fast hören kann, meine hastigen Atemzüge schon sehen kann und sich meine nassen Glieder mit Schmerzen dank der Kraftanstrengungen bemerkbar machen.

Erneut höre ich meinen Namen, ich wende mich in die Richtung von der er kam. Unter einer Straßenlaterne sehe ich wie Takashi mit Rei gerade den letzten von IHNEN enthauptet haben muss und auf mich zugerannt kommen. Völlig ausser Atem betrachten beide den Haufen an meiner Seite und dann den Rest unseres Gemetzels, was fast einer kleinen Schlacht gleicht.

Obwohl wir dieses Mal nur zu dritt unterwegs waren, um weniger Unruhe zu schaffen, tauchten plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts zwei Dutzend dieser Zombies, Untoten oder von mir aus auch Ausgeburten der Hölle auf. Egal wie man sie jetzt nennt, sie sind gefährlich, aggressiv und gehören einfach nicht in unsere Welt.

...

Manch einer denkt sicherlich, wir würden so etwas nicht verkraften. Wir seien zu jung um so etwas wie den Tod zu verstehen. Mittlerweile haben wir uns aber daran gewöhnt, diese Dinger zu erledigen. Auch wenn wir blutüberströmt zu unserem jetztigen Versteck zurückkehren, wenn wir geschafft mit letzter Kraft das Tor öffnen, schnell durchsteigen und fix wieder verschliessen und dann mit einem frohen Gesicht unserer Gruppenmitglieder empfangen werden, das sie erleichtert sind uns wohl auf zu sehen, so lohnt es sich immer wieder aufs Neue.

Ich stehe unter der Dusche, lasse den Tag, das Blut, die Schmerzen und den Dreck an mich hinabfliessen. In Gedanken verfolgen mich noch die letzten Eindrücke von unserem Zusammentreff dieser großen Menge an Zombies. Wie sie nach uns hetzen und lächzen, wie sie die Arme ausstrecken und nach einem greifen. Die Schreie und Rufe ... aber langsam verstummen auch sie ... dann ein Blitzschlag ... von links nach rechts ... und wieder und wieder ... dann rot. Als letztes sehe ich nur noch diesen einen großen Schlitz vor mir, wie er sich weitet und immer größer wird. Der Schlitz mit einem Schwert, meines Schwertes.

In der Nacht regnet es weiter, das Licht ist aus, alles ist ruhig. Ich höre das Atmen einiger aus der Gruppe, Alice liegt womöglich wieder eng mit Zeke kuschelnd bei unserer Schulärztin. Takashi müsste Wache halten im vorderen Zimmer, bewaffnet mit dem Nachtsichtgerät um die Umgebung zu prüfen. Ich liege wie meist nahe der Tür und horche noch etwas der Stille in unserem Versteck zu und dem niederprasselnden Regen, der hoffentlich diesen modrigen Geruch wegwaschen wird, ehe auch ich etwas zur Ruhe komme und in einen tiefen Schlaf versinke.

In meinem Traum stehe ich allein mitten in unserem Dojo, angezogen mit einer weißen Kendo-Kleidung und meinem Holzschwert. Eigentlich etwas ganz normales für mich, da Kendo ein Teil von mir ist. Das was nicht ganz so typisch ist, sind die Schreie, die von außen ins Innere dringen. Es werden irgendwie immer mehr und sie werden lauter und lauter mit der Zeit. In mir steigt ein gewisses Gefühl auf, das einer unguten Vorahnung. Ich halte mein Holzschwert noch fester im Griff, bin bereit für das was kommen mag.

Im nächsten Moment öffnen sich alle Seiten und dann ... nichts als Stille, kein Laut, kein Geschrei und niemand ist zu sehen. Ich bewege mich langsam zur vorderen Seite, versuche jedes Geräusch von mir zu unterdrücken, bei meinem vorsichtigen Hinausgehen. Ich sehe nichts und niemanden und auch sonst ist alles scheinbar im Normalzustand. Noch nicht einmal der Wind ist zu spüren ... was ich jedoch nicht spüre ist die aufkommende Röte meiner Kleidung, erst als ich mit meinem ganzen Körper vor dem Dojo stehe, bemerke ich die Veränderung meiner Sachen. Ich sehe an mir hinunter und dann nur noch rot. Wie konnte sich meine gesamte Kleidung rot färben oder ist das überhaupt nur rote Farbe? Irgendwie hat sie einen mir bekannten Geruch angenommen und schwerer ist sie auch, vielleicht kommt das von der plötzlich auftretenden Feuchte? Ist das etwa ...? Nein oder ...? Blut? Aber wie ist das möglich?


End file.
